


In the Mud in France

by batyalewbel



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Pol wonders...if she went and walked through the mud in France...would she find pieces of Tommy's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mud in France

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO JUST DISCOVERED PEAKY BLINDERS. THIS GUY! *me* Um I have a problem and its mostly because of Cillian Murphys eyes and that jawline but Aunt Pol breaks my heart too

Sometimes Pol wonders...if she went and walked through the mud in France...would she find pieces of Tommy's heart, pieces of his soul?

She knows all the boys left their blood and marrow spattered in that mud. All the boys that didn't come home they left their brains and their guts.

But Tommy came home. He was able to leave the mud and come back to his family...and back to Pol.  
  
She remembers the day she went running to the train station to see her boys coming home.  
  
She thought wildly of Tommy's infectious laughter, those funny voices he used to do.  
  
She thought of John's gentleness, his easy kindness towards others  
  
She thought of Arthur's sharp wit, the stories he liked to tell in the middle of the night when the other boys were trying to sleep. She would hear them at fuck all O'clock in their room giggling over whatever story Arthur had cooked up. She would hear Tommy's laughter, John's softer but still there as well.  
  
She thought of all this as she met three strangers at the platform. John was a hollow ghost, he barely spoke. Arthur was edgy, twitchy, even as he smiled and hugged her he seemed ready to bolt.  
  
And Thomas...Tommy looked like somebody had exchanged his insides for ice, so calm and cool was he. He didn't laugh, he barely smiled when he greeted her again.  
  
Soon she would learn...this is what her boys are now. Hollow, edgy, and cold. They came stamped with scars and medals and things they would never speak of because they could hardly describe them.  
  
She's never been to France. She's never even met a Frenchmen.  
  
She hates that country and all the French who live in it.  
  
She hates them for the pieces of her boys that got left in the mud in France.


End file.
